


Nella tua mente

by Troi_ontheHellmouth



Series: The doctor and the counsellor [19]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Betazoid, Counseling, Drama, Empathy, Ezri being a counsellor, F/M, Family, Friendship, Non-Graphic Violence, Science Fiction, Telepathy, USS Titan, Worried dads
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troi_ontheHellmouth/pseuds/Troi_ontheHellmouth
Summary: Gli O’Brien hanno a che fare con una nuova situazione in famiglia, Julian ed Ezri devono affrontare un pericoloso problema e un’ambasciatrice Betazoide ritorna sulla stazione.
Relationships: Deanna Troi & Lwaxana Troi, Ezri Dax & Kira Nerys, Ezri Dax & Odo, Julian Bashir & Kira Nerys, Julian Bashir & Miles O'Brien, Julian Bashir & Odo, Julian Bashir/Ezri Dax, Keiko O'Brien/Miles O'Brien, Miles O'Brien & Ezri Dax, Miles O'Brien & Molly O'Brien, Odo & Lwaxana Troi
Series: The doctor and the counsellor [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913011





	Nella tua mente

**Author's Note:**

> Si tratta del seguito della mia fanfiction “Linguaggio universale” e fa parte della mia serie su Julian ed Ezri, ambientata dopo il finale di Deep Space Nine, in particolare della serie è utile aver letto “Frammenti di memoria” per capire meglio ciò che accade in questa storia.  
> Questa storia è ambientata a marzo-aprile 2379 e sono presenti anche dei personaggi di Star Trek: The Next Generation.

Ezri stava dando lezioni di pilotaggio a Molly O’Brien in sala ologrammi, illustrandole anche tutti i sistemi della navetta, e si trovavano alla fase finale della simulazione, che prevedeva l'atterraggio su Deep Space Nine.

“Bene, adesso che hai avuto l'ok dalla Sala Comando dirigiti alla piattaforma di atterraggio ad un quarto d'impulso.” Disse Dax.

“Si, poi arrivata in posizione spengo i motori a impulso ed uso solo i propulsori di manovra.” Acconsentì Molly.

“Esatto e li usi solo se necessario.” 

La ragazza completò l'atterraggio e Dax decise di concludere la simulazione. Avevano già passato in rassegna funzioni e composizione dei vari sistemi della navetta, inclusi, navigazione sensori, sistemi difensivi e supporto vitale.

“La prossima volta proveremo la manovra di attracco ad un portellone, per te va bene?” Propose Dax.

“Si, ok. Ezri posso dirti una cosa?” Chiese Molly, prima che disattivassero il programma. 

“Certo, c'è qualcosa che non ti è chiaro?”

“No, non riguarda la simulazione.” 

“Dimmi pure.” 

“Ho conosciuto un ragazzo, si chiama Edon, ha due anni in più di me ed è così dolce... credo di essere innamorata, non riesco a non pensarlo e cerco qualunque occasione per vederlo.” 

“E’ molto bello Molly, innamorarsi per la prima volta è un’esperienza fantastica! Però metti in conto che potrebbe anche rivelarsi solo una cotta, da parte tua, sua o di entrambi.” 

“Lui ricambia i miei sentimenti.” 

“Bene, allora passa del tempo con lui, ma prenditi del tempo per essere sicura che ricambi davvero.” 

“Questo è un problema, lui è Bajoriano e da poco vive qui sulla stazione con sua madre, mentre io e la mia famiglia dovremo tornare sulla Terra fra un paio di mesi, quindi non potrò passare del tempo con lui ancora a lungo.”

“Capisco, cercate di sfruttare appieno il tempo che avete per conoscervi meglio, le emozioni che proverai saranno sicuramente uniche e potreste sempre riunirvi un giorno, se lo vorrete.” 

La giovane annuì, poi disse:  
“Ne ho parlato anche con mamma ma volevo anche la tua opinione. Lei è stata di sostegno ma mi ha ricordato di non sottrarre molto tempo allo studio, visto quanto sia importante per me entrare nella Flotta Stellare.”

“Sono d'accordo anch'io e penso che tu lo tenga in conto.” 

“Si lo faccio, ma è sempre difficile stare lontana da Edon, vorrei passare ogni momento con lui.” 

“E' naturale ma devi cercare di bilanciare il desiderio di passare del tempo con lui con i doveri dettati dagli obiettivi che ti sei fissata.”

“Ci proverò. Papà non lo sa ancora.” 

“Dovresti parlargliene, rischi anche che lo venga a sapere prima che tu glielo dica, visto come corrono le voci sulla stazione.” 

“Lo so, lo farò. Grazie Ezri.” 

“Io ci sono sempre, puoi parlarmi quando vuoi.”  
Molly le sorrise con gratitudine.

**

Di notte, Bashir si agitava nel sonno a causa di un incubo, Ezri si svegliò e cercò di tranquillizzarlo. 

“Amore, va tutto bene, è solo un sogno.” Disse accarezzandogli una guancia e la fronte, mentre lui dormiva ancora, agitandosi.  
“Julian.” Lo chiamò e lui a quel punto si svegliò, confuso. 

“Va tutto bene, stai tranquillo.” Gli disse Ezri e lui la abbracciò, aveva sudato freddo e il suo cuore batteva ancora velocemente.  
“Hai avuto un incubo?” Gli chiese mentre scioglievano l'abbraccio, rimanendo però vicini. 

“Si, sulla Sezione 31.” Rispose lui, ma non volle approfondire sul contenuto. 

“Rimango dell'idea che dovresti parlare con qualcuno di quello che è successo, ti aiuterebbe.” 

“Vedremo.” 

Julian si mise seduto, tolse la maglietta sudata e tornò a distendersi sotto la sottile coperta e ad abbracciare Ezri, aveva bisogno di tutto il contatto e il conforto che lei potesse dargli.

**

Molly raccontò a suo padre di aver conosciuto da circa un mese un ragazzo Bajoriano, quasi suo coetaneo, di nome Rodi Edon, che era arrivato da poco sulla stazione e la cui madre aveva aperto un negozio sulla Passeggiata.  
In un primo momento Miles pensò che si trattasse solo di un'amicizia, ma poi capì che ci fosse di più, quando sua figlia gli disse che Edon le piaceva e che di recente stavano passando molto tempo insieme.  
“Ah.” Fu la sua prima reazione.

“Dovresti presentarcelo un giorno di questi.” Intervenne Keiko. 

“Si, capiterà sicuramente dato che vive qui sulla stazione.” Concordò Molly.  
Miles intanto non aveva più aperto bocca, anche se i suoi pensieri viaggiavano a briglia sciolta, non aveva voluto rischiare di dire qualcosa di spiacevole menzionandoli.  
“Papà, tutto ok?” Gli chiese la figlia.

“Si Molly, solo non credevo che fossi già abbastanza grande per... frequentare qualcuno?” 

“Si, si può definire frequentarsi, credo.” 

“Non farti distrarre troppo però.” Le raccomandò Miles.

“Certo.” Rispose la giovane O'Brien e diede un bacio sulla guancia a suo padre, prima di andare nella propria camera. Aveva notato il suo disagio ed aveva apprezzato che sembrasse non aver perso molto male la notizia.

“Tu lo sapevi?” Chiese Miles a sua moglie.

“Solo da poco.” Ammise Keiko.

“Non ti sembra che sia troppo piccola?” 

“È già abbastanza grande per decidere che lavoro farà, presumibilmente per tutta la vita, ma non per avere un fidanzatino?” Gli chiese retoricamente e lui scosse la testa, non per negare, ma perché era ancora incredulo.  
“Potrebbe andare peggio.” Aggiunse Keiko, per consolarlo. 

“Già, almeno lui non è Cardassiano!” Esclamò O’Brien.

Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo. Miles era un brav'uomo, ma era praticamente razzista nei confronti dei Cardassiani; anche se adesso era meno marcata, aveva mantenuto quell'avversione, nata in lui dopo il massacro di Setlik III ed altre atrocità da loro commesse durante il conflitto con la Federazione, di cui era stato testimone in combattimento.

**

Più tardi, quel giorno, O'Brien aveva appena finito di riparare il replicatore dell'alloggio dei Bashir e stava richiudendo il pannello. 

“Qual era il problema?” Gli chiese Julian. 

“Solo il buffer che era troppo pieno, adesso ho installato una patch per prevenirlo, ma di tanto in tanto dovete svuotarlo.” Spiegò lui. 

“Ok, grazie Capo.” Disse Ezri. 

“Questi replicatori Cardassiani hanno sempre avuto problemi del genere, nella maggior parte di essi al tempo ho installato una subroutine per pulire la memoria di tanto in tanto ma a volte non basta neppure quella.” 

“Quando ero scapolo avevo il problema opposto, avevo il buffer del replicatore sempre troppo vuoto.” Commentò Julian.

“Mangiavi di più quando eri single?” Chiese Ezri rivolgendosi a Julian.

“Mangiava già come un leone, come adesso, solo che non riciclava le stoviglie.” Disse Miles. 

“E che ne faceva?”

“Le lasciava in giro.”

Ezri fece una smorfia e disse: “Non l'avrei mai detto, è un tipo abbastanza ordinato.”

“Ma pigro da morire se fare una cosa non gli interessa.”

“Avanti, non ero così pessimo!” Protestò Julian.

“Forse hai dimenticato quante volte ho dovuto resettare il tuo replicatore. E come fai a rimanere così dannatamente magro con tutto quello che mangi?” Chiese Miles.

Julian sbuffò: “Ho sempre avuto questo fisico e non mangio poi così tanto.”

O’Brien cambiò argomento: “Sapete, Molly frequenta un ragazzino, non vi sembra troppo presto?”

“Ci può stare che Molly abbia già un fidanzatino.” Disse Julian, apprendendo la cosa in quel momento, Ezri aveva evitato di dirglielo visto che Molly gliene aveva parlato in confidenza. 

“Vorrei vedere se fosse tua figlia!” Esclamò il Capo.

“Beh...” Considerò Julian ma evitò di rispondere per non rafforzare le preoccupazioni di O'Brien. “Io tengo a Molly e comunque ha tredici anni, tranquillo, non farà nulla di male.” Cercò di rassicurarlo.

“No? Tu cosa facevi a tredici anni?” Gli chiese Miles di rimando.

“Giocavo a racquetball, più che altro.” 

“Io no... e hai detto più che altro.” 

“Menomale che mio figlio è maschio.” Disse Bashir. 

“Ah adesso lo ammetti.” 

“Che modo di pensare arcaico, siamo nel ventiquattresimo secolo, non posso credere che voi facciate queste differenze fra figli e figlie.” Intervenne Ezri.

“È difficile evitarlo, e poi insomma, è ancora una bambina!” Esclamò O'Brien. 

“Capo non voglio intromettermi, ma...” 

“Dimmi Dax, qualunque consiglio è ben accetto, specialmente da te.”

“Odio dovertene dare notizia, ma Molly non è più una bambina, è un'adolescente e se gli proibirai di vedere quel ragazzino otterrai l'effetto opposto.”

Alla prima parte della frase O’Brien aveva frainteso e stava per prendergli un colpo, poi si tranquillizzò e disse:  
“Non andrebbe mai apertamente contro il volere di suo padre.”

“È un'età particolare, probabilmente lo farebbe.” Considerò Ezri. 

Lui sospirò e disse: “Come vorrei che giocasse ancora con Mr Piggy.”

“E' un peluche?”

“Si, il suo preferito, di un cucciolo di targ.” 

“Che dolce, Julian ha da tutta la vita Kuka...”

Julian le fece segno di non dirlo, così Ezri si interruppe. Sicuramente O'Brien lo avrebbe scherzosamente deriso se avesse saputo di Kukalaka. 

“Cos'è un kuku?”

“Oh niente, è solo un pupazzo di Zano, che probabilmente conserverà per tutta la vita, dato quanto ci tiene.” Disse Julian. Quella era la dimostrazione che lui non dicesse proprio tutto a Miles, nonostante la loro forte amicizia. 

“Molly è una ragazza responsabile, secondo me non devi preoccuparti eccessivamente e le prime cotte comunque raramente durano.” Disse Dax. 

“D’accordo. Le parlerò, ma non le proibirò di vederlo.”

“Il dialogo è sempre la strada migliore.” Approvò lei. 

“Grazie.” 

“Di nulla.” 

**

Una notte, Bashir ebbe un altro incubo nel quale Regen lo esortava a uccidere Ezri e nel sogno lui le obbediva. Gli era già successo di fare quel sogno, la prima notte in cui era stato di nuovo sulla stazione, dopo essere sfuggito alla Sezione 31.

“Julian svegliati, va tutto bene, ci sono io.” Si sollevò seduta a letto e gli appoggiò le mani a metà strada fra le spalle e il petto. 

Lui si svegliò e disse: “Ezri.”

“Sono qui.”

Qualcosa che non riuscì a controllare scattò in lui, complici le mani di lei che lo pressavano, reagì stringendole le mani al collo. Aveva sognato più di una volta con orrore quella scena e una parte di lui sapeva che stavolta non si trattava di un sogno, ma non riusciva a fermarsi. 

Ezri, sorpresa, oppose resistenza solo dopo qualche secondo ma la presa di Julian era irremovibile e cominciò a mancarle il respiro, mentre si chiedeva il perché di quel gesto così assurdo da parte di lui. 

“Non... respiro.” Lei riuscì a sussurrare, ma non ottenne nessun effetto.  
Dandogli un pugno al basso ventre riuscì a svincolarsi e si diresse di corsa alla porta della camera, respirando affannosamente. Avrebbe voluto usare il comunicatore per chiamare la sicurezza ma ovviamente non lo aveva addosso. Come una furia, lui si alzò dal letto e la rincorse.  
Ezri uscì in soggiorno e disse: “Computer-”  
Julian la raggiunse e le mise una mano sulla bocca per impedirle di parlare. Lei gli morse la mano e scappò fuori dall'alloggio. Si preoccupò per Zano ma Julian la stava ancora inseguendo, perlomeno l'avrebbe allontanato dal bambino. 

Corse nel corridoio, che data l'ora era deserto. Dopo poco raggiunse il laboratorio scientifico, ricordava ancora il codice di ingresso di Jadzia e lo usò per entrare. Andò al terminale per cercare di bloccare le porte e chiamò aiuto:  
“Dax a sicurezza, emergenza nel laboratorio scientifico, richiedo assistenza immediata!”

Anche Julian, conoscendo i codici di accesso, entrò. Aveva un'espressione e uno sguardo che lei stentò a riconoscere, non si sarebbe stupita se avesse appreso che qualche entità aliena lo stesse controllando. 

Si lanciò verso di lei che gli sparò con un phaser, regolato al massimo stordimento. Nel laboratorio, come in altri punti chiave della stazione, era presente un armadietto con dei phaser, a cui gli ufficiali autorizzati potevano accedere tramite impronta digitale.  
Bashir cadde a terra privo di sensi. Ezri si sedette sul pavimento, provata. Dopo qualche minuto arrivò la squadra di sicurezza e subito dopo Ro, avvertita da un membro di questa. 

“Profeti! Cosa è successo?” Chiese la Bajoriana.

Ezri raccontò brevemente l'accaduto, parlando con difficoltà a causa del dolore alla gola. 

Ro chiese un teletrasporto di emergenza direttamente in infermeria, per Dax, Bashir e se stessa, dopo aver ordinato alla squadra di sicurezza di raggiungerli lì.  
La dottoressa Girani era stata allertata dalla Sala Comando ed arrivò dopo poco, nel frattempo Ro avvisò Sisko.  
Girani controllò le condizioni di Ezri e di Julian, lui sarebbe rimasto privo di sensi per circa un'ora, dato che Ezri gli aveva sparato con il phaser settato al livello tre.  
I due uomini della sicurezza spostarono Julian dal pavimento ad un bioletto ed Ezri si sedette su un altro. Girani prese a curarla.  
Sisko arrivò trafelato e in vestaglia, d'istinto abbracciò Ezri, poi Ro lo informò dell'accaduto. 

Girani finì di curare Dax e le chiese: “Va meglio?” 

Lei provò anche a parlare e rispose di si. 

“Avrà fastidio a deglutire per un giorno o due.” Aggiunse la dottoressa. 

Girani sapeva che non fosse saggio rivelare sempre tutto ai suoi pazienti sulle ferite che aveva curato loro, avrebbero potuto impressionarsi inutilmente, così non disse ad Ezri che la sua trachea e la cartilagine circostante erano state schiacciate e che era quasi stato fratturato l’osso ioide, ma avrebbe comunque dovuto scriverlo sul suo rapporto. Di fatto Bashir era arrivato molto vicino ad ucciderla.

Ezri si rivolse a Benjamin: “Zano è da solo, devo andare a prenderlo.” 

“Vado io e lo porto da Kasidy nel mio alloggio.”

“Ok, vengo anch'io, devo comunque cambiarmi.” Anche Ezri era in pigiama, così come Julian.

“Intanto inizierò una scansione cerebrale completa su di lui.” Disse Girani e si mise al lavoro su Bashir. 

“Julian ha avuto degli incubi di recente, l'ultimo proprio prima di aggredirmi e riguardavano la Sezione 31.” La informò Ezri, pensando potesse esserci un nesso.

Sisko e Dax andarono all'alloggio, Zano stava ancora dormendo e non aveva avvertito nulla. Il Capitano lo prese e concordarono che anche lui si sarebbe cambiato e si sarebbero rivisti in infermeria, anche se Sisko le aveva suggerito di rimanere a riposare, prevedibilmente lei gli aveva detto che, anche volendo, non ci sarebbe riuscita data la situazione. 

Quando tornarono in infermeria Girani disse loro:  
“C'è qualcosa di insolito nella scansione che risulta dalle sue onde cerebrali. Sembra che abbia subito un condizionamento mentale.” 

“Crede potesse esserci già quando è tornato dal periodo trascorso nelle mani della Sezione 31?” Chiese Sisko.

“Si, dato che sarebbe sfuggito alle normali analisi, ne è stata necessaria una molto più approfondita per rilevarlo. E' qualcosa di abbastanza insolito, dovrò documentarmi per capire come intervenire.” 

“D'accordo. Due membri della sicurezza rimarranno qui nel caso fosse ancora ostile quando si sveglierà.” Ordinò Sisko che rimase insieme ad Ezri, parlarono e fecero ipotesi sulla situazione, finché Julian si svegliò.

Julian riprese conoscenza, ritrovandosi con un terribile mal di testa a causa del colpo di phaser ricevuto.  
Ezri gli si avvicinò, fiancheggiata da uno degli uomini della sicurezza e da Girani che aveva in mano un hypospray contenente un sedativo, da usare nell'eventualità di una reazione ostile. 

“Julian come va?” Chiese Dax. 

“Mi scoppia la testa... perché siamo in infermeria?”

“Non ricordi?”

“No...” 

“Hai avuto un altro incubo sulla Sezione 31...”

“E ti ho aggredita.” Ricordò improvvisamente Julian.  
Di scatto si alzò a sedere, i tre fecero un passo indietro e la guardia sfoderò il phaser.

Julian alzò le mani e spiegò:  
“Era come se qualcuno mi stesse controllando, non ero io... non riuscivo a fermarmi. Oddio Ezri, cosa ti ho fatto?” Julian abbassò le mani e si coprì il volto.

Quando capì che in quel momento Bashir non fosse una minaccia, Girani sostituì il contenuto dell'hypospray e gli somministrò un analgesico per il mal di testa;  
Ezri lo abbracciò e lui ricambiò; l'uomo della sicurezza, notando che non vi fosse immediato pericolo, mise via l'arma e si distanziò da loro, così come Girani. 

“Come stai?” Chiese Julian ad Ezri. 

“Adesso meglio.” Era sollevata che Julian sembrasse essere di nuovo in sé, non aveva saputo cosa aspettarsi quando avrebbe ripreso conoscenza, ma la preoccupazione per le sue condizioni rimaneva.

“Mi dispiace così tanto.”

“Lo so.” Disse lei accarezzandogli la nuca per cercare di tranquillizzarlo. 

“Zano?” Chiese Bashir.

“Sta bene, non si è accorto di nulla.”

“Grazie al cielo.”

Girani illustrò la situazione a Bashir e lui chiese a Sisko di essere rinchiuso in cella.

“Non mi sembra necessario.” Affermò il Capitano.

“Non posso stare libero quando questa cosa che ho nella testa potrebbe scattare da un momento all'altro, tantomeno posso stare con la mia famiglia, sarei un pericolo per loro.” Insistette Bashir.

“Certo ma metterla in cella mi sembra eccessivo, la confinerò in un alloggio sorvegliato dalla sicurezza. Le sembra consono?”

“Si, va bene.” 

Julian portò con sé un DiPADD con la sua anamnesi, avrebbe cercato anche lui un modo per eliminare il soggiogamento. Ezri lo accompagnò all'alloggio e dopo un po' gli portò un borsone con dei vestiti civili, un’uniforme, il suo comunicatore, della biancheria, i suoi oggetti da bagno ed una coperta, più qualcosa da leggere, anche se sicuramente lui non avrebbe avuto intenzione di farlo, preoccupato com’era. Lei voleva che stesse il più possibile a suo agio in quelle spiacevoli circostanze, immaginava quanto ne stesse soffrendo.

“Cerca di stare tranquillo, troveremo una soluzione.” Gli disse prima di salutarlo nuovamente.

“Ok.” Rispose Julian, poco convinto.

Arrivata al proprio alloggio Ezri contattò Julian al comunicatore.

“Qui Bashir, tutto ok Ezri?” 

“Si, volevo dirti qualcos'altro ma non davanti ai colleghi della sicurezza: non colpevolizzarti Julian, so che lo stai facendo, ricorda che niente di tutto questo è colpa tua.”

“Si, ci proverò... Ti amo.” Le disse.

“Ti amo anch'io.”

**

La mattina dopo Ezri diede il buongiorno a Zano.

“ 'Giorno.” Rispose lui. 

Ezri gli fece fare colazione e lo preparò per l'asilo. Prima di uscire Zano chiese, non avendolo visto quella mattina:  
“Papà?”

“Papà non c'è, è andato al lavoro.”

Più tardi Ezri contattò Julian, gli chiese come andasse e lui lo chiese a lei, entrambi si risposero che non andava molto male, ma neanche bene. 

“Vuoi fare un saluto a Zano? Stamattina ha chiesto di te.” 

“Si per favore, vorrei vederlo almeno in video. Di presenza no, non voglio rischiare.” 

“Ok, gli diciamo che non ci sarai per un po', che ne pensi?” 

“Va bene.” Julian si fidava molto del giudizio di Ezri quando c’era da decidere su cose del genere, in fondo la psicologia era il suo ambito e inoltre Dax aveva già esperienza come genitore. 

Lei prese in braccio il bimbo e si mise davanti allo schermo. 

“Ciao piccolo.” Disse Julian. 

“Ciao papà.” Salutò con la mano.

“Oggi ti sei divertito a scuola?” 

“Si, ho imparato un gioco nuovo, nascondino.” 

Julian sorrise e gli disse: “Bene, ascolta, non ci sarò per alcuni giorni, ma presto saremo di nuovo insieme, ok?” 

Zano annuì e chiese: “Giochiamo insieme quando torni?” 

“Si, certo. Ti voglio bene Zano.” 

“Baci papi.” 

**

Il giorno seguente Kira contattò Ezri in subspazio. 

“Ciao.” 

“Ciao Kira, mi hai trovata per caso, stavo per andare a trovare Julian, non sta molto bene.” Rispose la Trill.

“Niente di grave spero.” 

Dax raccontò l'accaduto a Kira ed anche a Odo che si trovava con lei.  
“Girani sta ancora cercando un modo per rimuovere il condizionamento mentale, Julian è di nuovo in sé ma potrebbe ripresentarsi in qualsiasi momento.” Concluse Ezri. “Voi tutto bene? Mi avevi contattata per dirmi qualcosa in particolare?” 

“No, va tutto bene, solo per un saluto.” 

“Date un bacio a Pohl da parte mia.” 

“Grazie. Ti sono vicina, spero si risolva tutto presto. Cerca di riposare un po', ti vedo provata.” Disse Kira.

“Cercherò di farlo. Grazie.” 

Dopo la chiamata Odo parlò con Kira, le disse di aver pensato di rivolgersi a Lwaxana Troi per chiederle se potesse suggerire una soluzione al problema di Julian, Kira fu d'accordo e Odo contattò l'ambasciatrice e subito dopo Sisko.

“Come sa sono in buoni rapporti con Lwaxana Troi, le ho parlato della situazione di Bashir e si è offerta di occuparsene lei.” Disse Odo.

“E' in grado di rimuovere il condizionamento?” Chiese Sisko.

“Probabilmente. Vede, le abilità psichiche comuni dei Betazoidi non si limitano alla percezione e proiezione di pensieri e emozioni, ma si estendono alla capacità di manipolazione della mente.” 

“Capisco.” 

“L'ambasciatrice Troi sarà da voi sulla stazione entro pochi giorni, può informarne lei gli interessati?” 

“Certo, apprezzo molto il suo aiuto e sono sicuro che anche gli interessati concorderanno con me.” 

“E se nel frattempo doveste riuscire a risolvere contattatemi, così avviso Lwaxana di annullare eventualmente la sua visita su Deep Space Nine.” 

“D'accordo Conestabile.” Benjamin riteneva di poter chiamare ancora Odo con quel titolo, in segno di rispetto.  
Fu lieto di dare quella buona notizia ai Bashir, non erano ancora stati fatti progressi sulla rimozione del controllo mentale e adesso aspettavano con speranza l'arrivo dell'ambasciatrice Troi.

**

Lwaxana Troi arrivò sulla stazione indossando come al solito un vestito variopinto e portando un’acconciatura stravagante; fu accolta da Sisko e Dax, dopodiché quest’ultima l’accompagnò all’alloggio provvisorio di Julian.

“Quindi tu sei il nuovo ospite di Dax?” Chiese Lwaxana durante il tragitto.

“Esatto, mi chiamo Ezri.”

“Voi Trill uniti siete così affascinanti.”

“Ehm… grazie.” Rispose Ezri, leggermente in imbarazzo.

“Parlami un po' della situazione del dottor Bashir.”

Ezri raccontò di quando la Sezione 31 gli aveva imposto un blocco di memoria e di come fosse riuscito a superarlo, ma che da allora avevano cominciato a presentarsi degli incubi di cui suo marito non aveva mai voluto parlare, finché una notte aveva perso il controllo delle proprie azioni e l’aveva aggredita.  
“La dottoressa Girani ha trovato un condizionamento nella sua mente, ma non sappiamo come eliminarlo.” Concluse Dax.

“Ecco perché sono qui io.” 

Bussarono all’alloggio ed una delle due guardie che erano all’ingresso entrò con loro.

“Signora ambasciatore, è un piacere vederla, la ringrazio per essere venuta sulla stazione e per essere disposta ad aiutarmi.” Disse Bashir.

“Caro dottor Bashir per favore, chiamami Lwaxana, mi fa piacere tornare sulla stazione e certo che ti aiuterò, dopotutto tu hai curato me una volta ed hai salvato tre miei colleghi ambasciatori da morte certa, senza contare che la richiesta è venuta da Odo, non saprei dire mai di no a lui. Ricordami il tuo nome proprio…”  
Lwaxana, di fatto, era l'ex moglie di Odo e fra loro due c’era una buona amicizia, si ricordò lui, prima di rispondere:  
“Julian.” 

“Giusto! Julian. Ti chiamerò per nome, d’altronde condivideremo un’esperienza molto intima per un non telepate. Tua moglie mi ha già raccontato qualcosa, dimmi di più.”

Julian le illustrò il resto ed anche qualche informazione dal punto di vista medico, finirono a parlare di quanto fosse preoccupato di fare del male a qualcuno, soprattutto a sua moglie e suo figlio.

“Avete un bambino! Che gioia, anche Odo e Kira sono da poco genitori.” Lwaxana era stata lieta di apprendere che adesso Odo avesse una famiglia.

“Lo sappiamo bene, Pohl è il nostro figlioccio.” Disse Dax.

“Oh, che bravi, encomiabili, veramente encomiabili. Il mio figlio minore è per metà Tavniano, ha sei anni, si chiama Barin. Il vostro?”

“Si chiama Zano ed ha un anno e mezzo.” Disse Ezri.

“Devo assolutamente conoscerlo, ma dopo. Prima pensiamo alla cosa più urgente.”

“Pensa che funzionerà?” Chiese Julian. 

“Mettiamoci all'opera e lo sapremo.” 

L’uomo della sicurezza fu congedato, sarebbe stata Ezri a tenere pronto un phaser da usare nel caso a Julian fosse sfuggito il controllo delle proprie azioni. Lei pensò che nonostante le molteplici simulazioni e test che aveva dovuto sostenere all’Accademia della Flotta, trovarsi nella situazione di dover fare del male ad un collega fosse incredibilmente difficile nella realtà, in quel caso ancor di più, dato che il rapporto fra lei e Julian andava ben oltre quello lavorativo.  
La signora Troi e Bashir si sedettero faccia a faccia su delle sedie, uno di fronte all'altra.

“Tieni aperta la mente, non nascondermi niente o non potrà funzionare.” Disse la Betazoide.

“D'accordo, spero di riuscirci.” Rispose Julian.

Il primo sentimento che aveva percepito da lui era stato l'amore per quella giovane Trill e per loro figlio e il desiderio di proteggerli, questi erano i pensieri principali nella mente di Bashir. Lwaxana prese le mani di Julian nelle sue.

“Devo tenere gli occhi chiusi o aperti?”

“Aperti, ti dirò io quando chiuderli. Pensa all'incubo che hai avuto.” 

Julian annuì. 

_“Ero nel mio alloggio con mia moglie, ero sveglio mentre lei dormiva.”_ Pensò e Lwaxana lesse quei pensieri telepaticamente. 

“Continua.” Gli disse a voce. 

_“Lei appare accanto a me.”_

“Chi è lei?” 

“L'operativa della Sezione 31 che mi ha rapito, Regen.” Disse Julian, proseguendo a voce e Lwaxana non lo interruppe, si stavano comunque avvicinando a un punto cruciale. “Mi sta parlando, non riesco a capire cosa mi dice.”

“Chiudi gli occhi e concentrati Julian.” 

“Mi dice... mi sta dicendo di fare del male ad Ezri. Io non voglio, ma non riesco a contrastarla, devo... devo fare ciò che mi dice.” 

Ezri non riuscì a trattenere un brivido nel sentirgli dire ciò. Mise le mani dietro la schiena e strinse il labbro inferiore tra i denti per l'agitazione. Non era tanto preoccupata per se stessa ma per Julian, temeva che potesse subire un altro trauma e che la procedura non funzionasse. 

Bashir proseguì a descrivere: “Allora stringo le mani intorno al collo di mia moglie, devo ucciderla, non riesco a controllare le mie azioni. Ezri si sveglia e cerca di dirmi qualcosa, può a malapena respirare e le sto facendo male… i miei occhi si riempiono di lacrime per la disperazione, come fanno quelli di lei per il dolore.” 

Il coinvolgimento emotivo di Julian era totale mentre riviveva il sogno e qualche lacrima gli scese effettivamente sul volto, finendo sulle mani che Lwaxana teneva fra le sue, era fondamentale mantenere un contatto fisico, oltre che telepatico. 

“Combatti quell'imposizione.” Gli disse Troi. 

“Non ce la faccio, Dio lo vorrei tanto, ma non ci riesco.” 

“So che è difficile ma puoi farcela, è la tua mente, puoi prendere tu il controllo, ti sto aiutando anch’io.” 

Julian pensò ad apporsi con tutte le sue forze e lentamente nella scena che si stava svolgendo nella sua mente riuscì dapprima ad allentare la presa su Ezri, poi a lasciarla del tutto e spostare via le mani, così Ezri respirò a pieni polmoni anche se era evidente che l'azione le provocasse dolore.  
Regen si infuriò e disse: _“Devi continuare, non puoi fermarti, è impossibile.”_

“Non è vero.” Affermò Troi leggendogli i pensieri: “Diglielo.” 

“Non farò mai del male a mia moglie. Non lavorerò mai più per te, non amerò mai te! Esci dalla mia mente e dalla mia vita!” Urlò Julian.

Nel sogno, la figura di Regen si frantumò in mille pezzi e Julian si chinò su di Ezri che lo accolse fra le sue braccia. 

Lwaxana lesse tutto ciò telepaticamente e si complimentò con lui:  
“Congratulazioni Julian, sei stato molto forte, il condizionamento è cancellato.” 

“Grazie, non ci sarei mai riuscito senza di lei.” 

Ezri andò ad abbracciare suo marito e ringraziò la Betazoide. Si recarono in infermeria e la dottoressa Girani fece una scansione celebrare su Bashir, confermando che non fosse più presente nulla di anomalo. 

Ezri parlò: “Io sono un Consigliere e da tempo sono dell'idea che lo aiuterebbe fare delle sedute, anche se probabilmente non è il caso che le faccia con me.”

“Mia figlia è un Consigliere, fa parte della Flotta Stellare come voi, è per metà umana quindi non è una telepate ma è empatica, il che può aiutare molto. La contatterò, così vediamo se potrete incontrarvi.” Propose Lwaxana. 

“Grazie per il suo interessamento.” Le disse Ezri e chiese a suo marito: “Sei convinto di fare delle sedute?” 

“Se è proprio necessario, si.” 

“Lo è caro. Posso usare questo terminale?” Chiese Lwaxana. 

“Certo.” 

Lwaxana contattò Deanna in subspazio, parlandole della situazione. La USS Titan a breve sarebbe stata inviata nella Zona Neutrale Romulana per delle trattative, durante il tragitto sarebbero passati nei pressi di Deep Space Nine e Deanna era disposta a fermarsi lì per qualche tempo, per svolgere le sedute. Con l’occasione Lwaxana e Deanna avrebbero passato del tempo insieme.

**

Dopo qualche giorno Deanna Troi arrivò sulla stazione e Julian ed Ezri la accolsero. Dopo i convenevoli Deanna chiese ad Ezri: “Lei è una Trill unita?”

“Si.” Confermò lei. 

“Riesco ad avvertire lo stato d'animo del simbionte, anche esso è preoccupato per suo marito, come lei.” 

“Lo sono, ma sono fiduciosa che faremo dei progressi. Nonostante Julian sia in parte restio a parlare della brutta esperienza che ha avuto con la Sezione 31, è un individuo abbastanza aperto e vuole risolvere il problema.” 

“Ha la massima fiducia in lei Ezri e nella figura del Consigliere, quindi avverto fiducia anche nei miei confronti.” Disse Deanna.

“E' così, è tutto esatto.” Confermò Julian, che stavolta si trovava nel ruolo di paziente.

Deanna Troi e Julian Bashir iniziarono le sedute; lei avvertiva il senso di colpa che lui provava per aver fatto del male a sua moglie, lo aiutò a cercare di superarlo e dopo diverse sedute da soli ne fecero una in cui fosse presente anche Ezri e, se necessario, ne avrebbero svolte altre. 

“Come la fa sentire il fatto che abbia aggredito sua moglie?” Chiese Deanna a Julian.

“Male, con me stesso, per lei... temo che fra di noi si sia persa la fiducia.”

“Ezri lei ha perso fiducia in suo marito?” 

“Rispondi sinceramente, per favore.” La esortò Bashir. 

“No, non ho perso la fiducia in lui, so che non mi avrebbe mai fatto male fisicamente volontariamente e sono sincera nel dire questo.” 

“Julian, sapere questo la aiuta?” Gli chiese Troi. 

“Si, credo proprio di si.” Rispose lui.

“Ezri perché ha sottolineato che lui non le avrebbe mai fatto del male fisicamente? Teme che potrebbe farlo emotivamente?” 

“E' già successo, a volte abbiamo litigato ferendoci a vicenda, ma in una coppia può succedere.” 

“E' vero, può succedere. Crede di poterlo affrontare se dovesse succedere di nuovo?” 

“Si, come lo abbiamo affrontato in passato.” Rispose Ezri.

“E lei Julian?” 

“Si, anche se spererei che non risucceda.” 

“Potete cercare di evitarlo ma non potete essere certi che non riaccada.” 

“Se riaccadrà lo affronteremo, come abbiamo già fatto.” Affermò Ezri. 

“Lei è d'accordo?” Chiese Troi a Bashir. 

“Si, totalmente.” 

“Percepisco che siete convinti di questo, ciò è ottimo per ripartire. Bene, se non avete altro da aggiungere possiamo terminare qui la seduta.” 

Ezri stavolta aveva svolto una seduta psicologica come paziente, anziché come Consigliere e si rese conto di averne avuto davvero bisogno anche lei e di sentirsi già un po' più sollevata.  
Per un attimo si ritrovò a pensare alla coincidenza che sia lei che Deanna Troi, in passato, fossero state in qualche modo sentimentalmente coinvolte con Worf e fu lieta che la collega non fosse telepatica, per evitare l’eventuale imbarazzo di essere colta a pensarci.

**

Trascorsa una settimana la Titan tornò a prendere Deanna. William Riker e Wesley Crusher scesero sulla stazione per fare un saluto a O’Brien e Ro e conobbero il resto degli ufficiali superiori, che si erano riuniti tutti insieme a loro da Quark, inclusi i bambini.

Quando Wesley si presentò Julian gli chiese:  
“Parente di Beverly Crusher?” 

“Sono il figlio.”

“Wow, non credevo avesse un figlio già così grande!”

“Eh si.”

Il giovane Crusher era ormai sulla trentina, era Tenente Junior Grade della sezione ingegneria/operazioni ed era assegnato alla USS Titan, sotto il comando di Riker che era da poco diventato marito di Deanna Troi, oltre ad aver accettato finalmente la promozione a Capitano.  
Lwaxana aveva conosciuto Zano e, mentre lo coccolava, disse a Deanna e William:  
“Mi aspetto dei nipotini da voi, mi auguro che ci lavorerete su presto!”  
Deanna pensò che sua madre, con il suo solito carattere vulcanico, la stesse mettendo in imbarazzo sollevando quell'argomento davanti a tutti ed esclamò: “Madre!”  
Lwaxana lesse i pensieri di sua figlia e le disse: “Non essere in imbarazzo, cosa c'è di male? E poi tuo marito ha subito pensato che per lui andrebbe benissimo mettersi all'opera in tal senso.”  
Tutti sorrisero e passarono dei bei momenti raccontando aneddoti avvenuti sull’Enterprise D. Quando gli ospiti tornarono sulla Titan, l’astronave si diresse su Betazed dove, per la gioia di Lwaxana, si sarebbe ricelebrato il recente matrimonio fra William e Deanna, anche in tradizionale stile Betazoide. Nessuno degli ufficiali di Deep Space Nine si poté aggregare, anche se erano stati invitati e O’Brien, pur essendo contento per le nozze di due suoi amici, fu sollevato di non dover presenziare alla cerimonia, dato che prevedeva che sia gli sposi che gli invitati fossero completamente nudi e si sarebbe di certo trovato in imbarazzo.

**

Tutti i propositi che O'Brien si era fatto sull’essere tollerante circa la “relazione” di sua figlia, svanirono quando andò al pilone di attracco superiore per fare una riparazione e trovò lei e Rodi che si baciavano. 

“Cosa diavolo state facendo?” Sbottò Miles quando li vide.

“Papà calmati, non stiamo facendo niente di male!”

“Io e te dobbiamo parlare.” Disse O’Brien a Rodi e il ragazzino acconsentì, senza farsi intimidire.

Si videro a cena e Miles, che grazie anche all’intervento di Keiko aveva sbollito la rabbia, notò che dopotutto Rodi era un bravo ragazzo.  
Così ne parlarono in famiglia e decisero di restare per un ulteriore anno su Deep Space Nine. Dopotutto a Miles piaceva lavorare lì, Keiko avrebbe potuto continuare il suo lavoro su Bajor e Molly avrebbe potuto passare un altro anno vicino a Rodi Edon. Anche Yoshi era contento di rimanere con Jennifer, Zano e gli altri bambini sulla stazione.

**

Julian ed Ezri erano nel proprio alloggio, seduti sul divano e lentamente stavano recuperando la normale routine, c’era però ancora qualcosa di cui lui voleva parlare: “Se quando ti ho aggredita tu non fossi riuscita ad opporti, e fosse accaduto il peggio, non me lo sarei mai perdonato... e non so come sarei riuscito ad andare avanti.”

“Avresti dovuto farlo, per Zano se non altro, e sono sicura che ci saresti riuscito soprattutto per lui.” Disse Ezri, convinta delle proprie parole.

“Farei di tutto per Zano, anche se ha tante altre persone che gli vogliono bene e che se ne prenderebbero cura.”

“Ma non sono i suoi genitori.” 

“Come avrei potuto spiegargli che ero stato io a privarlo di sua madre?”

“Julian non ti angosciare inutilmente, per fortuna non è successo.”

“Non abbiamo mai parlato di questo, ma dovremmo chiedere a qualcuno dei nostri amici di occuparsi di nostro figlio, se dovesse succedere qualcosa a entrambi.” 

“Benjamin e Kasidy sarebbero disposti credo, anch'io farei lo stesso per Jennifer, anche se c'è Jake nel loro caso. Tu lo faresti?” 

“Si, anche per Miles e per Kira naturalmente.” Concordò Julian.

“E credo che anche loro lo farebbero per noi. Non è un argomento facile ma dovremmo discuterne, prima o poi.” Disse Ezri.

“Si. Volevo anche ringraziarti di tutto, il tuo sostegno e la tua comprensione sono stati eccezionali.” 

“Era il minimo che potessi fare, so quanto deve essere stato difficile per te affrontare tutto.” 

Julian le accarezzò una tempia e i capelli, lei gli si appoggiò su una spalla, lui la cinse con un braccio, adagiandole il mento sulla testa. Sperarono di aver finalmente superato tutti gli strascichi di quella brutta storia avvenuta con la Sezione 31.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per aver letto! Lascia un commento o un kudos, puoi farlo anche senza essere registrato al sito.


End file.
